


Remus meets Tonks

by BookWoorm (DemonSebby)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSebby/pseuds/BookWoorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus meets Tonks for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus meets Tonks

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also posted on my FanFiction.net account under the name BookWoorm.

Remus and Sirius are sitting in the Potters living room making suggestions to what they could do to occupy themself that day. Suddenly Sirius came up with an idea; they could all visit his cousin Nymphedora Tonks. Never having met Nymphedora but having heard great stories from Sirius they headed over to her and her parents’ house.   
Knocking on the door they waited for someone to open up and invite them in. While they waited Remus started feeling nervous and he found that odd because he wasn’t usually nervous about meeting new people. Brushing it off as it being because he’s a werewolf, he focused on the door instead as he could hear footsteps coming closer.   
The door opens, and there stands a woman who has some of the black features only gentler and kinder and of course a big smile as she saw Sirius.   
“Andromeda, you look as wonderful as ever, we came to see Nymphedora.”  
“Sirius, how nice to see you, and you brought friends, Nymphedora will be so glad. Come in, come in. Let’s move to the living room.” Following her in to the living room they sat on the sofa while Andromeda moved to the staircase, she called up the stairs; “Nymphedora, come down we have guests.”   
A beautiful clear voice answered: “Mom, don’t call me Nymphedora, my name is Tonks.” Rolling her eyes fondly Andromeda moved to sit in a chair opposite the sofa.  
After a minute a young girl maybe 5-6 years old came running down the stairs tumbling on the last step. Righting herself she looked at the guests on the sofa. “Siri” she called excitingly before running over and hugging him tight.   
James snorted, “Siri? Hey Remus, I think we have a new name for padfoot over here.” Remus chuckled as Sirius whacked James on the head along with Lily.   
“Watch it prongs, Nymphi here is the only one aloud to call me that” Sirius yelled.  
“Siri, who are they?” asked Nymphedora, looking curiously at his friends. When she met Remus’s stare he felt an urge to protect her from anything, to take her away and protect her, away from this war.   
“This is my best friends, James or you could call him Prongs and that is his beautiful wife Lily who you can call Lily-flower like James like to call her (earning a death glare from Lily and chuckle from James), and this is Remus who we like to call Moony,” he said, pointing at each of them as he spoke.   
“It’s nice to meet you,” she said, blushing a little as she was still staring at Remus. Changing her gaze to look at all three of them (she’s sitting in Sirius’s lap) she smiled as mischievously as she could and asked them “so, Mr. Mooney, Prongs and miss Lily, what embarrassing stories can you tell me about Siri?”  
“Well, there was this one time with this girl Emily and the whole school…”

Later that night as she lay in bed, Tonks had one last thought before she fell asleep, she knew she loved Remus and that one day she would marry him.  
At his apartment in London, a certain werewolf had similar thoughts as he fell asleep.

END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry, not the best I know, I just wanted to write one where Remus met Tonks for the first time. I guess I could have written better, but this was the best I could do for now. Please read and review.


End file.
